


Forgive Me Father For I Have Sinned

by idkspookystuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Priest AU, Sex, Slut!Cas, Smut, pastor AU, pastor!Dean, pastor's son!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgive me father,<br/>“Sometimes, when I get back from class, I sit in my dorm room and think of him finally making a move. But I know he won’t, father, he’s too holy to do anything like that. Even so, I find myself wondering if he’s waiting for me to make a move, just as I am. I wrap a hand around my cock, he always gets me so hard, father, and I find my thoughts wondering as I touch myself to what it would be like to wrap my lips around his cock. To take him so nice and deep, feel him come down my throat. I always get off so hard, father, and I just can’t help but wonder, does he want me like that as well?” <br/>For I’m about to sin.<br/>x<br/>Or the one where Dean is a pastor and Castiel is a slut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me Father For I Have Sinned

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I got a catholic education.

The local community of Akron, Alabama needed a good pastor. Sure, they were a small community of only three hundred sixty-six people, but they needed someone who knew right from wrong. They needed someone with a backbone, who stood his ground, but who was also easy to approach and laid back. They needed someone to talk to the college children and the elderly alike, someone who could be a positive role model for all, no matter what your age or background.

And that someone was Dean Winchester. The thirty-five year old pastor had been well loved in Akron ever since he left the seminary nine years ago. He was best known for guiding the choices with college children with a kind voice and a soft voice, leading many of them out of potentially risky decisions.  It seemed that nothing could get Dean away from the faith.

That was, of course, until Castiel Novak.

Castiel Novak was the son of one of the pastors in another district, and was known for getting himself into trouble. He didn’t get along with his parents, and the couple would often send their son away to Christian summer camps in hopes that he would find God. So far, all their attempts had been in vain. He was currently attending a Catholic college and was studying theology under his parent’s influence. Dean had heard rumors that they might be pushing Castiel to be a pastor, and he prayed regularly for whatever seminary was going to take him under their wing.

Dean thought that it may be God’s punishment for some wrong doing in the past that Castiel had begun to attend Sunday mass at his church. The college student sat in the front row, right in the center. He never smiled during Dean’s homilies or laughed at his jokes as the elderly did. He just sat in the front with the same expression, a dangerous one that nearly took Dean apart.

The worst part was that Castiel wasn’t even bad looking. He was tall, slender, and had amazing black hair that framed his face perfectly, no matter how it was styled. The best part of Castiel, however, were his eyes. They were a rich blue color that nearly had Dean forgetting his own name, never mind the prayers that he had to recite. And as he finished the last prayer and heard Castiel’s voice, deep and mysterious, almost like it shouldn’t suit him but fuck, it so did, respond, “And with your spirit,” Dean nearly forgot how to say goodbye to the elderly on the way out.

Dean stripped of the alb that he had to wear for mass as a sign of respect and checked to make sure his suit looked presentable for going to the door to thank people for coming as they left the church. One of Dean’s favorite parts of being a pastor was talking to people. Sure, the idea that he got to educate so many people every weekend on something he was so passionate about was awesome, but seeing it in action was so much better.

He recognized a few of the regulars, sweet elderly ladies who talked way too much about their grandchildren, and greeted them, listening with a kind smile as they told him what their grandchildren had achieved that week. He was almost at the end of the line when a familiar voice broke into his thoughts, “Father, I was wondering at what time confessions took place?”

Dean’s head snapped up and he was met by the blue eyes that belonged to none other than Castiel Novak. This close, Dean could practically smell him. It seemed that the college student had no idea what personal space was and was practically standing chest to chest with Dean. The heat pouring though from Castiel’s clothes gave Dean a shiver and if Castiel saw it, he didn’t say anything. “Confessions?” Dean asked with a certain stupidity, as if he had forgotten that he said confessions every Thursday.

“Confessions,” Castiel repeated, the word dripped with seduction from his mouth, as if he had something extremely sexual. “You see, father, I have many sins, more than I would care to admit at the moment. I would like to repent to the Lord and ask for his forgiveness, and as you are a very righteous man, I figured perhaps you could help me.”

Dean visibly gulped and nodded. He turned to his side where a table sat and took a piece of paper with the schedule for confessions. He plucked a pen from the small cup and circled his times, “I say confessions Thursday from noon to five in the evening. However, if that’s a bad time for you there are other pastors here who are-“

“Thursday is perfect,” Castiel said, taking the schedule from Dean with a smile that should have told the pastor he was up to something. “Thank you, father. I’ll see you then.” Dean watched without words as Castiel walked out of the church gracefully, his hips swaying with every step. Dean gulped again and tried to recompose himself as the next group of regulars walked in for the next mass.

-

Dean liked saying confessions. The idea that a person could be so terrible, could do so many awful things, and then could suddenly be forgiven by some omnipresent God who would love them unconditionally is beautiful. The way that people came in, so tense and close to tears, only to leave joyous and renewed gave Dean great happiness. He liked being able to share this with people. It was one of the best things about his job.

“Your penance is to say three Our Fathers and a decade of the rosary.  Bye-bye, now.” Dean smiled as the person behind the screen left. For some reason, people seemed to like saying confession behind the screen better than face to face. It gave them more privacy, an elderly woman had told Dean once. No one seemed to trust pastors these days.

The time was 4:55 and Dean figured this would be the last person he would see. Another pastor was scheduled to take his place in five minutes, and Dean was just about to pack up his stuff to go back home when the door closed and someone sat behind the screen. Dean sat back down and was about to greet the person when they started talking.

“Forgive me father for I have sinned.” The deep voice was easily recognizable to Dean’s ears and he tensed up. Some part of Dean was hoping that Castiel wouldn’t show up for confessions, “It has been so long since my last confession, father, and I have sinned.”

But some deeper part of him was really hoping he would.

“It’s alright, son.” Dean said softly, trying to regain his composure. His time in the seminary reminded him that he shouldn’t judge someone based on outside appearances or their background. For all he knew, Castiel was just there for confessions. He didn’t even know if Castiel liked men like that. Sure, he had heard rumors about Castiel being gay, but they were only rumors. “God forgives all. Say your sins aloud.”

“I’ve started to have sexual feelings towards another man,” Castiel said, his voice low and sorrowful, as if he was sorry for what he had done. “Oh, but father, I just can’t help it. He’s a very religious man and he has the most gorgeous green eyes. I just know that he’s into me as well, father, and the way he looks at me drives me absolutely crazy.”

“It’s alright, son.” Dean said, his breath catching in his throat. He felt his pants tighten uncomfortably, his hands suddenly turning sweaty. He hadn’t had a sexual thought in nine years, and somehow his college student was bringing it out in him.

_Forgive me father,_

“Sometimes, when I get back from class, I sit in my dorm room and think of him finally making a move. But I know he won’t, father, he’s too holy to do anything like that. Even so, I find myself wondering if he’s waiting for me to make a move, just as I am. I wrap a hand around my cock, he always gets me so hard, father, and I find my thoughts wondering as I touch myself to what it would be like to wrap my lips around his cock. To take him so nice and deep, feel him come down my throat. I always get off so hard, father, and I just can’t help but wonder, does he want me like that as well?”

_For I’m about to sin._

“Yes.”

And that single word, the affirmation that Dean liked too seemed to be all Castiel needed. He walked past the confessional, past the screen separating the two of them, and dropped to his knees in front of Dean. It was only then that Dean got to see how much this really did affect the college student. His eyes were blood red and his cheeks stained a beautiful pink color. He looked up at Dean though hooded lids and long lashes. _This is what angels have to look like_ , Dean thought, running his hands though the beautiful, soft, black hair.

That was his last thought for a while as Castiel brought his hand up to stroke Dean’s erection though his suit pants. Dean hissed. No one had touched him like that since he entered the seminary thirteen years ago. Hell, he hadn’t even touched himself for years. He had no idea why he had decided the give this up because it felt simply amazing. “C-Castiel,” Dean hissed, grabbing the college student’s hair to gain some control over the situation. “I have to leave in five minutes. Another pastor is coming in to say confessions.”

“Then we’ll do this quickly.” Castiel said, pulling down Dean’s pants and then his underwear. Dean shuddered as his cock was suddenly exposed to the cold air of the confessional. Castiel smirked up at Dean before taking the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth. Dean’s breath caught in the back of his throat and he nearly lost it. He hadn’t had a blowjob in years, and the way that Castiel was slowly taking more and more of his erection nearly made Dean want to die. He felt like he was in Heaven.

Castiel slowly bopped his head up and down on Dean’s cock, his hand pumping the part of his erection that he couldn’t take in his mouth. Suddenly, all of Dean’s training from the seminary flew out of the window, and he wrapped his hands in Castiel’s hair, guiding him down forcefully as a series of swears left his mouth. “Shit, Castiel that feels so fucking amazing.”

Castiel smiled around Dean’s cock, and the sight was so obscene that Dean almost came down Castiel’s throat. He tried to keep it together, he really did. He started to recite bible verses in his head, but his cheeks were turning red and his chest was flushed and his hips were jerking brokenly into Castiel’s mouth and it took all of the willpower he had not to come.

‘ _Blessed are the poor in spirit, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven. Blessed are they who mourn, for they shall be comforted. Blessed are the meek, for they sha-‘_

And then, Castiel pulled off of Dean, and in a voice sore and scratchy from taking Dean’s cock, his lips swollen to a dark red color, his whole body flushed as if he had been the one getting an Earth shattering blowjob, proclaimed, “I want you to come down my throat.”

And that’s all it took. Taking Dean’s cock in his mouth once more, it only took a few seconds before the pastor was coming, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, Dean came down Castiel’s throat. He expected the college student to pull away, but to his surprise, Castiel swallowed down everything Dean gave him with a smile, as if it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

Dean came so hard that he almost blacked out.

Dean’s entire body was weak and he felt that he would never stand again as Castiel pulled off, tugging Dean’s underwear and then pants off with a smirk as he buttoned the pants, his hands working gracefully. “Thank you, father. I feel much better about my sins now,” Castiel said, his voice wrecked as he leaned up to place a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips.

Dean watched as the boy walked out of the confessional as if nothing had happened, and sat there as Balthazar, the pastor scheduled to take his place, stuck his head in, “Are you okay, Pastor Winchester?”

Dean nodded and Balthazar continued, “Good confessions today?”

Dean nodded again.

 


End file.
